


#13: Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma (Gotham - TV)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is annoying and awkward, but that's what makes him so charming.</p><p>Jim is arrogant, but he's also very caring, which is what makes him so attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#13: Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma (Gotham - TV)

      Yeah, Ed is annoying and awkward, but that's what makes him so charming. That's why Jim is attracted to him. Jim thinks that Ed would be adorable during sex. He wouldn't be sure if he should take his glasses off, if he should be on the top or the bottom, if he should go down on Jim. The feelings are mutual, too. Jim cornered Ed one day in the locker room to ask the younger man if he was attracted to Jim. Ed - being the terrible liar he is - couldn't keep the truth from Jim. He told the Detective that he was simply "sexually attracted" to him and scampered off. Jim came twice later that night thinking of the encounter. When his cum sputtered onto his hand, he imagined it was Edward's cum and Edward's cock in his hand. He licked his hand off until there was no traces of his semen left.

     Ed had done something similar. He thought of Jim as cocky, (no pun intended) yet loving and caring. That's what makes him so attractive. That's why when Ed jerked off to the thought of Jim later on, he imagined making slow, sweet love with Jim. He imagined it Was Jim's hand on his cock and Jim's dick in his ass instead of his own fingers. He came so hard he thought he'd hurt himself. Ed got cum all over his sheets, but he didn't care; he washed them on a weekly basis anyway, and that was the day to wash the sheets. When he was putting the soiled bedding in the washing machine later on, he thought about making a move on Jim the next day at work. Ironically, Jim was thinking the exact same thing. The next day was going to be... _eventful,_ to say the least.


End file.
